


but do you think of me the same way i think about you.

by karlnaps



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "hey mamas", Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unrequited Love, but like its actually requited dw, im sorry this is probably superrr ooc, its like wyocmwyh is karls pov and 505 is sapnaps, okay this is based on both whyd you only call me when you're high and 505 by the artic monkeys, sapnap is a fuckboy, sapnap is def a stoner idc idc, thats all - Freeform, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlnaps/pseuds/karlnaps
Summary: Karl sees Nick, or Sapnap, as everyone calls him, everywhere. In his 10am physics lecture, in the Starbucks a thirty second walk from his dorm, at that frat party he got blackout drunk at, randomly on the street, it seems like everywhere he goes he ends up seeing him. And it’s torture. Sapnap was notorious for being a player, and Karl knew the more he saw the guy, the harder he was gonna fall, and the more it was going to hurt when he ended up being an asshole.—“Why do you really only call me when you’re high?” Karl asks, defeated.“It’s the only time I actually have the confidence to.”Karl sucks in a breath, not expecting that response, especially such a vulnerable one from Sapnap.“I was never allowed to have what I wanted,” he continues, “I never thought I’d be allowed to have you.”
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 10
Kudos: 197





	but do you think of me the same way i think about you.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is my first time really writing something like this so many lmk if u liked this?

Karl hated frat parties. He hated the sticky floors, the random people hooking up, the disgusting bathrooms, the awful smell, but most of all, he hated that he kept going to them. He trailed after Chris, feeling the bottoms of his shows stick to the awful wood floors, and entered the kitchen to get himself a drink. 

Drink in hand, he tried to wander back over to the living room, pulling out his phone to check snapchat, when he smashed into something very solid, and now, very dripping wet from his drink. 

“Oh my god,” he stuttered, “I’m so so so sorry, oh my god, are you okay? Way to fucking go Karl, jeez, I really am sorry.” He tried to dry off the other man, the very gorgeous other man in Karl’s opinion. 

“Hey, hey, don’t worry about it at all, man,” he responded in a silky smooth voice that made Karl flush red down to his toes, “This kinda shit happens all the time.” Then without so much as a second thought, the man whipped off his shirt, exposing a very muscled physique. “I’m gonna go grab one of my buddy’s shirts upstairs, you good, man?”

“Y-yeah, yeah, I’m good,” Karl said, turning an even brighter red. “I’m just gonna, go…” he trailed off, as his eyes traitorously wandered down the man’s face to his sharp jawline, down his neck, his exposed shoulders… “um… to the living room, yeah, okay bye!” Karl quickly scampered out of his sight, finally being able to breathe normally again. 

“Chrissssssssss,” Karl dragged his name out, “Chris, I just made a complete fool out of myself, please pay attention to meeeeee.”

“Karlllllll,” Chris mimicked him, “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”

“Oh but it was. I spilled my drink all over him, then gawked at his body when he took off his soaking wet shirt. I’m done for. Done for I tell you.”

“Shit you’re right, that is kind of bad,” Chris responded. He paused, then added on, “You wanna get blackout to forget about it?”

“Hell yeah,” Karl enthused. 

About an hour later, Karl wandered, no, stumbled out of the back door, onto the balcony. The cool night air bit at his skin, raising goosebumps on his exposed arms and legs. 

“Woah there dude, you okay?” A blurry figure asked him, reaching out to grasp his shoulder lightly.

“Um.. Who’re you,” he slurred, leaning into their warmth. 

“Oh, my name's Nick, everyone calls me Sapnap, though,” he responded easily. He guided Karl over to one of the steps, and sat down, prompting Karl to do the same.

“Sapnap,” Kale giggled at that, “that’s such a weird name. Sapnap. Snapsap. Sapsap. Snapnap. Snapmap!” Karl broke down into even more giggles, leaning even further into Sapnap’s shoulder. 

“Alright buddy, I think it might be time for you to go home,” Sapnap said. “Are you here with anyone?”

“Noooooo,” Karl lamented, “Pretty, don’t wanna, pretty, you, pretty.” 

“Alright, baby,” Karl flushed at the name, “I think it’s time we go inside, how about that?” Sapnap finished his joint, and helped Karl back to his feet, leading him back into the hot, thrumming atmosphere of the party. 

When Karl woke up, all he could feel was the throbbing ache in his head. He groaned as he tried to sit up. 

“Good morning sleepyhead,” Chris singsonged from the doorway. 

“Oh my god Chris, why would you let me do this to myself” he grimaced. “At least I don’t have class today.”

Karl finally heaved himself off the bed, grabbed some clothes, and made his way to the bathrooms for a shower. He groaned internally when he realized he couldn’t really remember anything of last night past his and Chris’ conversation. He wondered what other embarrassing things he did, and resolved to ask Chris when he got back. 

After his shower, Karl picked up his phone, noticing a new text.

From: Maybe: Sapnap

3:52 AM: hey karl this is sapnap, just wanted to make sure you got home okay?

_ Who the hell was Sapnap _ , Karl thought, trying to search his memory, coming up with nothing. 

To: Maybe: Sapnap

1:29 PM: hey yeah im good! sorry who r u again?

From: Maybe: Sapnap

1:31 PM: oh shit, u really were that drunk huh?

1:32 PM: it’s nick, everyone calls me sapnap tho

1:32 PM: you spilled your drink on my on accident earlier in the night?

_ Shit _ , Karl thought,  _ shit shit shit shit shit. How the hell did he end up with that hot guy’s number after totally embarrassing himself when they first met. _

To: Sapnap

1:35 PM: oh shit im so sorry about that btw

1:35 PM: but yeah im totally good, sorry about anything i did last night also

1:36 PM: i was TOTALLY out of it

From: Sapnap

1:37 PM: oh no worries dude

1:37 PM: so u dont remember anything u said?

To: Sapnap

1:43 PM: ….no

1:43 PM: what did i say? im scared

From: Sapnap

1:44 PM: nothing too bad dw about it

Karl breathed a sigh of relief

From: Sapnap

1:45 PM: but u are definitely a flirty dude

_ Oh fuck _ , Karl thought as he typed out his response,  _ I am completely and totally fucked, he’s gonna tell the entire school, holy shit he’s on the lacrosse team he’s totally gonna beat me up, holy shit, ho-,  _ his thoughts cut off as his phone vibrates again. 

To: Sapnap

1:45 PM: omg dude im so so sorry

1:45 PM: i dont even know what i was thinking im so sorry

From: Sapnap

1:46 PM: oh woah

1:46 PM: u dont have to apologize i didnt say it was a bad thing

1:46 PM: yknow i kinda liked it

1:46 PM: and i know u liked it, isnt that right, baby?

Karl flushed, his cheeks and ears heating up as he read the latest message. His heart stuttered in his chest as he responded.

To: Sapnap

1:47 PM: um…

From: Sapnap

1:47 PM: ur blushing rn arent u

To: Sapnap

1:47 PM: shut uppp

From: Sapnap

1:48 PM: dont worry darling ur cute when u blush

Karl threw his phone down, walking to the bathroom to try to cool off. He splashed his face with water, chastising himself for having such a reaction. He then walked back through the hallway, stopping to refill his water bottle, before deciding to head back to his room. 

Picking his phone back up, he opened the message thread again. 

From: Sapnap

1:52 PM: too much?

To: Sapnap

2:01 PM: ive just never been called darling before

From: Sapnap

2:03 PM: that is a tragedy darling

2:03 PM: you deserve to be told how good you are 

To: Sapnap

2:05 PM: you

2:05 PM: you cant just say things like that 

Karl could not deal with this right now. He headed to the library, where he knew Chris was studying with their other friends. The fallen leaves blew around on the ground as he walked through the streets. The cool air helped to sooth the blush still burning on his cheeks. Walking into the library he scanned the first floor, but didn’t find them there. He walked down the hallway to get to the stairs, to get to the quiet rooms. After walking up the stairs, he found the, in one of the glass rooms. He sat down across from Chris and groaned, slumping on the table into his arms. 

“What’s wrong Karl?” Chris asked.

“Do you know who Sapnap is?”

“Oh I do,” Chandler piped up, “he hangs out with those guys George and Dream. He’s also definitely a heartbreaker from what I’ve heard.”

“Shit,” Karl sighed. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! i j wanted to say thanks again for reading!  
> kudos & comments absolutely make my entire day ily  
> hi update 12/26/20: i just made a twt ([@calculatcr](https://twitter.com/calculatcr)) so maybe follow me there if you'd like?


End file.
